bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ouji Junan
Ouji Junan (王子 受難, prince's passhion) is a Shinigami who has allied himself with Kirikō. He has shown to be on a Captain-level, being able to achieve the farthest reach of his Bankai. Appearance Ouji is a tall young man with a sleak appearance. He wears a sleeveless black shirt with a pair of baggy black pants. He has long black hair, worn in a ponytail. His eyes are normally slanted, keeping his eyes unseen most of the time similar to Gin Ichimaru. He has shown to carry a large Khakkhara, with bandage wrapped around the handle. Personality Strong willed and somewhat brash, Ouji has shown to strive for the goal of ultimate power. He wants to seek out the Ōin to craft the ultimate weapon which he has called the Yata Mirror. He strives to assist Kirikō till the time he feels its necessary to go on his separate way. Despite this choosing he has shown interest in following her, seeing her as a close ally and good friend. He has shown to have a liking to Human world food, eating out often. His natural "large appetite" often leaves him with a heavy bill that he can never afford. Zanpakutō Ouji's Zanpakutō is known as Haruhime (春姫, springtime princess) and is sealed as a katana with a heart shaped guard and light red handle. Along the bottom of the handle, there is a long red/crimson cloth that has a thick golden lining. *'Shikai'- Released by the phrase Rain, Haruhime becomes a Khakkhara with a white bandage around its long handle. The top is decorated with several charms, each taking a different color. By calling out different commands, Ouji can change to base of his Shikai through the five elements. **'Ao - Mizuryū' (青水 流, Blue - Water Dragon)- Activating the blue charm on Haruhime, a blue veil of reiatsu will envelop both Ouji and Haruhime. He has shown to be able to released forward a torrent of water, taking the shape of a dragons head. By turning Haruhime clockwise, he can "freeze" the Dragon in place, freezing anything captured within it. **'Aki - Shura' (朱 修羅, Red - Scene of Carnage)- Activating the red charm on Haruhime, Ouji will gain a red veil along with Haruhime. He has shown to channel a red electrical energy through the Khakkhara, and then jutting it forward. When it makes contact with a surface, the red electrical energy will discharge, exploding almost immediatly. **'Shiro - Yukiakari' (白 雪明り, White - Reflect Light of Snow)- Activating the white charm on Haruhime, Ouji can create a strong blast of light that will target a flat surface. When contact is made onto the surface, the light will be absorbed inward and sit. On Ouji's command, he can released a flare of light that will "blind" anyone in its viewing range temporarily. **'Ki - Inin Kaminari' (黄 委任雷, Yellow - Charged Thunder)- Activating the yellow charge on Haruhime, Ouji will gather electrical energy at the top of Haruhime. Letting loose forward a powerful blast of electricity, the blast has shown to be quite devastating to the target. *'Bankai'- In Bankai Haruhime becomes Gyouseki no Haruhime (業績 の春姫, Achievement of the Springtime Princess). In Bankai Gyouseki no Haruhime becomes a large gate comprised of a very elaborate design and a large eye in the center. The eye has shown to have the mark of fire carved into the pupil and will follow everyone in the room. The room is in an alternate dimension and anyone within a 15mm range of Ouji when entering Bankai will enter it. The use of elaborate Kido has shown to let others enter this realm however. **'Bankai Abilities'- In Bankai, Gyouseki no Haruhime will literally teleport all within its range to another dimension. In this dimension, a giant gate will sit and watch over all inside. This realm is in Ouji's control and he has shown to only use physical force. The use of Kido is counteracted in this dimension and it leaves the opponent(s) to use their hands, and If possible there Zanpakuto. In this realm, Ouji and his opponent are force onto equal terms causing them to reach an equal spiritual power. He has shown to be able to distort reality in small doses, being able to teleport around the room with skill. The door has shown to have several engraved kanji on it, each one having a different element. When the element marker is changed, the rooms surroundings are as well.